The invention relates to a device for generating a hydrogen-rich gas from a liquid, hydrogen-containing fuel using a reforming reaction device for generating a hydrogen-rich gas from a liquid, hydrogen-containing fuel using a reforming reaction, having feed lines for supplying starting materials and having discharge lines for discharging the reformate, having at least one component for evaporating liquid starting materials, having at least one component for the catalytic generation of thermal energy, and having at least one component for reducing the carbon monoxide level in the reformate.
EP 861 802 A2 has disclosed a device of the generic type, in which all the functions of a conventional gas generation system are integrated in what is known as a stacked reactor. Individual plate-like stages, which are stacked on top of one another to form a reactor, are provided for each function, i.e. for starting material preheating, evaporation, reforming, shift reaction, removal of carbon monoxide and catalytic burner. Openings are formed in the plates and, when stacked on top of one another, these openings form passages for guiding the fluids within the reactor. Heat exchange takes place between the individual stages. In addition, special plates for heat exchange are provided.
Furthermore, DE 197 43 673 A1 has disclosed the use of a catalytic converter, which has been produced by pressing at least one catalyst powder into a layer which forms a shaped body and is highly compressed, in order to generate hydrogen from hydrocarbons, it being possible to force the reaction mixture through the catalyst layer, with a pressure drop. Moreover, DE 198 47 987 A1 and DE 198 32 625 A1 have disclosed a process for producing a catalytic shaped body of this type and a process for producing a stacked reactor from catalytic shaped bodies of this type.
The object of the invention is to create a device for generating a hydrogen-rich gas which is improved in terms of mass, volume, dynamics and thermal load.
This object is achieved by a device for generating a hydrogen-rich gas from a liquid, hydrogen-containing fuel using a reforming reaction, having feed lines for supplying starting materials and having discharge lines for discharging the reformate, having at least one component for evaporating liquid starting materials, having at least one component for the catalytic generation of thermal energy, and having at least one component for reducing the carbon monoxide level in the reformate, wherein at least two of the components are arranged on a common plate which at least partially comprises a porous layer which is formed by pressing catalyst material and through which the reaction starting materials can flow, at least in regions, with a pressure drop.
The integration of a plurality or, if appropriate, all of the components on a common plate makes it possible to achieve a further improvement in terms of mass and volume. Moreover, line systems for connecting the individual components become largely superfluous, which also reduces the dead spaces which are present and therefore contributes to improving the dynamics of the entire system. Particularly when used in mobile applications, high demands are imposed in this respect. Further integration is also advantageous with regard to the cold start properties, since in this way the heat capacity of the masses which are to be heated is reduced and therefore the cold start ability is improved.
Further advantages and configurations of the invention will emerge from the subclaims and the description. The invention is described in more detail below with reference to a theoretical drawing, in which: